


Work From Home

by AnotherShipper



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Butch Kara Danvers, Contractor! Kara, F/F, Fanart, Thirsty Cat Grant, art is hard, you can rip buff kara danvers out of my dead hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-24 00:21:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17090537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherShipper/pseuds/AnotherShipper
Summary: kara is a contractor. cat is a home owner in need of some renovations. can i make it anymore obvious?





	Work From Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nocorkingfee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nocorkingfee/gifts).



> happy holidays nocorkingfee!!! i hope you like it!! 
> 
> from the prompt: Cat Grant is remodeling her penthouse; Kara Danvers is the super in-demand contractor who shows up in overalls with a tool-belt and measuring tape ready to give Cat all she wants and needs (.... in her newly remodeled home).

 

facts:

  * Cat Grant wanted  _the best contractor_ in National City to remodel her house
  * Apparently that's K. Danvers
  * The day for the contractor to start arrives and instead of a Kyle or a Keith or a  _Kevin_ she gets a Kara
  * _and oh my god she's a Kara_
  * Cat wasn't expecting chiseled by the gods, captivating eyes, smile like a sunshine,  _Kara Danvers_
  * At first, Cat was just going to watch from her room but plans change and it was a really great and perfect day to lounge by the pool
  * (And if she changed clothes, well, no one has to know)
  * Of course Kara is wearing a shirt when she arrives but once she starts working the shirt goes off and  _those perfect muscles are on display_ _..._
  * Luckily for Cat, she had a drink in hand to quench that thirst.
  * Kara is a  _hard_ worker, still no one can blame Cat for wanting to  _supervise_  
  * After a while, Cat decides to get another drink and while she's walking through the mess, she slips.
  * and starts falling.
  * the fall never comes tho
  * because Kara was there to catch her.
  * and if something happens after that, they can always blame it in the heat of the moment.
  * (if kara took longer than she usually would to finish the renovations, well...)
  * (she ends up coming more than once)



**Author's Note:**

> also what is anatomy?? bish i don't know her


End file.
